What a coincidence!
by DarkAnonymous
Summary: When Sokka leaves for a few days, what will happen back at camp? Only time will tell. KaXAa. Rated m because its more than just lemon scented!
1. Un

Rated M for descriptive scenes not suitable for children. May contain lemons

Is more than lemony scented…

Un:

Appa had gone with Sokka to Kiyoshi Island. He was visiting a…friend. Said that Aang could manage if Katara didn't nag too much. Aang had hoped that he was joking. No, not really hoped, more like knew. Katara never nagged him or anything close. She was a sweet, caring person. One of the nicest, kindest, most caring people he had ever met in his entire life. That's why he loved her.

That's correct. He loved her. Loved her with all his might. He loved her so much that he wanted to scream it. Scream that he loved her to the entire world. The entire world, just, not in front of her.

Avatar or not, he got nervous, too, even if he was eighteen years of age or not. Yep, eighteen. Good year, good year…Katara was nineteen at the time, still slightly older than he was but he didn't care. And her brother, Sokka, was now twenty-two, hopefully old enough to be trusted with Appa…

He thought about Katara a lot…she was very beautiful. Clean blue eyes and the most perfect smile is what he loved most about her. He also enjoyed her skin tone and her hair color, which surprised Aang slightly because he could imagine how hard it was to get a tan in such cold conditions that she used to live in. He also liked the way she walked and talked and the way she laughed, but out of all of these, her smile was his favorite. Her smile could light the darkest cave of the ocean of the deepest pit; her smile could make anything seem perfect…even though Aang knew that the world wasn't perfect… Far from it.

When he was young, about one hundred and six years ago, his home, a monastery of air benders, was attacked by the fire nation, fire benders, and every air bender was destroyed…or so the world thought. Aang managed to survive in a sphere of ice for about one hundred years until Katara and Sokka found him. He was twelve at the time, technically one hundred and twelve, but who's really counting?

After getting to know Katara, getting to know everything about her, he couldn't get enough. She was like an addiction, something he couldn't stay away from. She was something he loved. Aang knew just about everything about Katara except her what physical insides were like, or even what the inside of her mouth felt like, but he planned to find out…one day…


	2. Deux

Deux:

Ok, back to the actual story…

Aang and Katara were left on their own at a camp sight they had already constructed. The sun had just set and the night was warm. Their fire, not too large yet not small enough to be a matchstick, made very soft crackling noises. It was quiet…awkwardly quiet. ((If you thought I was going to say "It was quiet…too quiet…" that's just cliché!))

Aang sighed as his eyes drooped as he stared into the fire. Katara, seeing nothing to do but just sit there, climbed into her large bed of navy-blue blankets and such on the ground. Aang crawled up beside her and tried to begin a conversation before she had fallen asleep.

"So…"

"So?"

"Not sure."

"Ok."

"Ok."

"Ok then…Good night."

"WAIT! No…not yet. I…just wanna talk." He said.

"Ok. Talk…"

"What about?"

"I don't know, you're the one who wanted to talk, Aang." She said, crossing her arms.

"Oh. Sorry."

"Its ok. So… um… I…uh… heh heh cant believe you trusted Sokka with Appa." She laughed a bit.

"I guess. You think it was a bad idea?"

"No! No… I'm sure they'll be fine. And anyway, it gives us some bonding time…alone…"

"Umm…" he gulped "right…"

Feeling a tingle rush down his back, Aang could tell he was nervous and being slightly aroused at the same time but tried as hard as he could not to show it and to keep his cool…for now at least.

"You ok?"

"Fine. Just fine."

"You sure? You wanna lay down next to me? Maybe you'd feel better" she suggested. He released a small yet choppy sigh and then lay down next to Katara. Aang was wearing his large and floppy PJ pants and Katara was wearing a light shirt and sleeping shorts. They were in a warm climate at the time. When he laid down it only seemed to get warmer…


	3. Trois

Trois:

"You seem kind of tense, Aang. You…aren't moving. Am I making you uncomfortable?" Asked Katara in a caring manner.

"No! No… I'm fine. Sorry…" He had never really been this close to any girl before and though this was the reason of his tenseness, he wouldn't admit it.

"C'mon, Aang. Pull yourself together, dammit! It's… Its just…just Katara." He thought. But he knew there could never be just Katara. Katara was so much more than just, if that made any sense.

They refrained from talking for what seemed like hours as the night sky got darker and filled with glowing stars. Katara had fallen asleep and was slightly mumbling and moaning in her sleep, sending chills up Aang's spine. Not bad chills, though. Not bad chills at all.

He could feel himself being aroused but tried not to move or do anything stupid for the time being. He just stayed still and listened to her soft breathing and little moans. He got more excited as she moved slightly and her arm touched his arm. Aang slowly sat up and kneeled over Katara, who was turned away from Aang. He slowly watched her sleeping and soon found himself poking her shoulder lightly.

She stirred from her light sleep and looked over at Aang.

"What's the matter?" she asked in a tiresome tone.

"Not much. I wanted to tell you something."

"Am I bothering you from sleeping?"

"Oh, no. No, not at all. I just wanted to tell you that…" Katara turned to face Aang and Aang lay back down.

"Tell me what?"

"This." Now Aang was doing something that normally he would have found to be a stupid action now, at such an awkward time. He slowly closed his blue eyes and leaned in to kiss Katara.

Her eyes opened wide at what he was doing but soon accepted it and put her hand on his and kissed him back. They sat that way for a while as the fire began to dim. _Just in time _thought Aang.

He was surprised at her reaction but wasn't complaining ((wink-wink)). _Maybe, after travelling together for so long, maybe she finally wanted to be more than just friends. Maybe…she loved him, too._

She reluctantly pulled away and blushed, turning away from him. He put his hand on her shoulder and she shuddered slightly. He gently ran the tips of his fingers half way down her back and she arched her back slightly. He was being aroused more and Katara could feel her heartbeat increase. She leaned back so that her back touched his chest and she looked up at him. He was taller than she was. The fire crackled softly near them and lit up their faces. He never thought he could love her more than now and kissed her again. The way he did this put her in a laying position and he climbed on top of her. They continued to kiss for so long and it wasn't long, either, until they were using tongue. He ran his fingers through her hair and undid her hair ties, setting her chocolate-colored straight hair free. She could feel the erection through his PJ pants and blushed. She had a feeling this moment would come one day and she was prepared for it.

You see, Katara had, also, developed feelings for Aang but never knew he had feelings for her. She thought that he only thought of her as a friend. Maybe, even, a best friend but nothing more. Katara wanted more. She wanted to be the one he would spend the rest of his life with but she wasn't going to make the first move. It was unlike her to do so.

She was fine with Aang in control for now but she wanted to show him that she cared, too, but could think of nothing, only drastic things that she normally wouldn't do. Maybe that was the key, though. Maybe doing something drastic will prove to Aang that she cares about him and loves him and will do anything for and with him, since it was true. She broke the kiss and looked into Aang's blue eyes. He had a slightly disappointed expression but did not know what to do or say next. He didn't have to worry about that, though, because Katara knew what she had to do.

Katara moved her hands down to the bottom rim of her light blue nightshirt and slowly lifted it over her midriff. As she lifted it up further, Aang placed his hands on her hips and when her nightshirt was off and had been discarded to the side, Aang took a brief moment to eye her. She had a very nice figure, from what he could tell. She was slender and her breasts were full and just the right size, not too big, just how he liked it. Katara was looking down at the ground, trying to calculate whether what she had just done was right. Aang gave her a sweet smile and kissed her, gently laying her back down at the same time. This was their moment and no one else's.

They kissed each other lovingly and Aang carefully and gently slipped his fingertips into her night shorts and tugged them down slowly. He finally pulled them off and tossed them with the nightshirt. His hands traveled slowly and gently over her slender figure, admiring all of the curves and the soft skin. Meanwhile, her hands slowly moved down his back to the band of his pants and moved to the front to undo the tie. He slipped his pants off. No words were exchanged.

He stroked her hair back and gently nuzzled and kissed the soft skin of her neck. She smiled and moaned slightly. He smiled and put his hands at her side and then slowly ran one hand past her collarbone, between her breasts, and down her stomach, gently brushing her skin with his fingertips. As a reaction to this motion, she released a kind of sigh/moan. He liked it. He moved his hands to her waist and, very slowly, put her erection to her moist folds. She gasped slightly at the feeling.

Aang let out a cold breath and slowly slid his erection into her opening. She moaned as he went in further until he reached a barrier. He didn't quite know what to do for a moment, this being his first time and all, and apparently hers as well. Instinct kicked in and he slowly tore through the barrier until he was inside her completely. She shut her eyes as a ripping pain came and Aang waited for her to adjust.

She tried calming down but it was painful, yet she knew she would get used to it. When she finally did, she pulled Aang close and kissed him. This was a kind of signal and Aang began. He went slowly at first, incase she still wasn't ready, but when he noticed her bucking her hips against his, he went faster and harder. He held onto her hips as he went and she was moaning and grunting. As he went faster, she only needed a little more until she…

"UUUUHHHHHHHHHHOOOOHHHH!" He had gotten her to the point of her climax and she released, as did he.

He fell on top of her and could feel her breathing heavily and he did the same. He pushed into her just one more time, savoring the tight feeling and moisture, then pulled out and laid down beside her. He pulled the blanket over the two of them and held Katara in his arms. Her hands and head rested on his bare chest and his head on hers. Sleep soon overcame the two.


End file.
